


Pie's Better

by faeryn



Series: Wrong coffee 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Wrong Coffee AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas out for a lunch date~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie's Better

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was hard to write. Not because it wasn't fun, but because I often write my sfw fics at work to keep me awake and I couldn't stop grinning like a fool so I had to keep stopping and doing something else for a while to calm down. Hope you like :)

Dean turned the little slip of paper over in his fingers for what was probably the hundredth time that day, staring at the neat cursive script delicately written in the middle. He even had gorgeous  _handwriting_ , Dean thought, and his stomach did another backflip as it had been all day. He was never any good at asking guys out, asking anyone out really if he was truly honest, most of the people he was interested in threw themselves at him if he fluttered his eyelashes enough and that suited him. How had he been coerced into asking Castiel out of his own accord? He knew the answer to that, those deep blue eyes haunting his dreams all weekend was enough to have him waiting outside the coffee shop when Hael turned up to open it that morning even though Castiel never showed up before six-thirty.

He drummed his fingers on his desk for a while, glad he had his own office and wouldn’t have to answer to anyone as to why he had been mooning over a slip of paper for three hours instead of doing actual work.  _Castiel Novak_  the paper said and Dean quickly opened up a search engine on his PC, typing the name into the search bar deftly.

_Castiel Novak ThD (32) currently lecturing at Ohio State University in his third year of tenure._

There were images galore, Dean found, of Castiel smiling with his students as they undertook one project or another. Here he was at his own graduation, here again handing out certificates to his own students and bursting with pride at their accomplishments. Shutting down his computer Dean grabbed his jacket and coat, heading down to his boss’ office and poking his head inside after tapping lightly.

“I’m gonna work from home the rest of the day, Mr Adler,” he said, hoping he wouldn’t be questioned further.

“Okay Winchester, see you tomorrow,” Mr Adler replied absently, frowning hard at something on his own computer screen and jabbing at the mouse tentatively. Dean ducked out of the office quickly before he was asked to help with something and walked as calmly as he could to the elevators where he waited impatiently, tapping his foot as it crawled up floor by floor.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, he was jogging out of the building and jumping into his car, a black Chevy Impala that all his co-workers teased him about. He loosened his tie then, after thinking about it for a second, discarded it altogether, glad to be rid of it. He roared out of his personalised space and off down the street towards Ohio State, hoping Cas wouldn’t be out of class yet.

It didn’t take many questions to find the right class, most of the students seemed to know him in some capacity and before long he was walking across the university grounds to where he could see the group of students he had been told were Castiel’s class. Recognising the scruffy dark hair and tan waistcoat of the man sitting cross-legged before the class, all similarly posed and with their eyes shut he hesitated, moving around the group and hanging back to listen.

“Meditation is an important skill to learn, especially as a student,” Castiel’s voice was a low rumble, just barely loud enough for Dean to hear as he edged closer, “and you will find it helps a great deal with relaxation before and after your exams. It relieves stress on both your body and mind and will help to improve your retention of information.”

One of the boys at the back of the class threw a hackey sack at Cas’ head and Dean winced, expecting it to hit him but Cas simply lifted his hand and caught it. “Thank you, Alfie, I needed a new one,” he said and the boy blanched.

“S-sorry Cas,” he stammered nervously.

Castiel rolled his head on his shoulders, stretching out his muscles. One of the other students got up and began to sneak away but Castiel just said “Charlie sit down,” quietly and firmly and the redhead grimaced.

“Worth a try, Cas?”

“Always worth a try, Charlie, one day you’ll make it,” the class laughed and she took her place again.

Dean found a tree nearby for shade, he’d left his suit jacket in the car but it was still a warm day, and leaned against it to watch Castiel’s class as his voice soothed and relaxed them. Dean personally thought there were a couple of kids at the back who had fallen asleep, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. Before long a bell rang in the main building and Castiel’s eyes flicked open, he smiled at the class who began getting up and stretching out sore muscles.

“Alright, have a good afternoon everyone,” he said cheerfully and almost all the students returned the sentiment. It was obvious he was a well-liked professor, though that fact hardly surprised Dean.

Getting up himself Castiel walked over to Dean, slipping on his shoes and smiling slightly. He linked his fingers and stretched his arms out in front of himself before pulling them up above his head, the hem of his shirt untucking from his pants and lifting to reveal a thin line of skin as Cas clicked his back.

“Hello Dean, what are you doing here? You don’t strike me as the kind of guy who takes a lunch break, did you lose my number already?” he raised an eyebrow curiously.

Dean felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed thickly; what was  _wrong_  with him? He didn’t usually get this worked up over asking someone out on a date, but then again he didn’t usually skip out of work early to do so, either. Cas stared at him and Dean suddenly realised what Hael had meant when she said he could be  _intense_ , those dark blue eyes unblinkingly waiting for him to answer the question.

“So, meditation, huh?” He said quickly, deflecting – he wasn’t really even sure why he  _was_  here and he needed some time to come up with a good excuse, one better than ‘I wanted to see you’, anyway.

“Yes, most of them find Mondays very stressful so I try to make my Monday classes fun,” Cas grinned, “we have enough time to cover the syllabus and I do find it’s quite helpful for them to be relaxed and have something to look forward to at the beginning of the week. They focus better, after.”

“That’s cool,” Dean swallowed again, “you sound like you’re a fun professor,” he finished weakly.

Castiel laughed and Dean watched his face crinkle up again – here was a man of few movements, he’d noticed; Cas didn’t laugh with his whole body like Dean did, slapping his thighs and hooting loudly, but instead laughed quietly with his whole face, wrinkling his nose up and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Yeah, unfortunately I think my reputation precedes me so a portion of my class are just students looking for an easy ride,” his laughter subsided. “But really, not that I’m not always pleased to see you Dean, but what’s with the visit?” Castiel’s eyes twinkled merrily as he asked and it was all Dean could do not to take him in his arms and kiss him senseless.

“I, uh, thought I’d invite you out for lunch,” Dean said then frowned, Cas’ tie was facing backwards again even though Hael had fixed it for him once. Unthinking he reached out and began to re-tie it, pulling it out from the man’s waistcoat and grumbling under his breath about how anyone could so badly mess up something so simple.

“A lunch date sounds great,” Cas grinned, standing patiently while Dean messed with his tie. “I don’t kiss on the first date, just so you know,” he looked at Dean with a mischievous expression.

“I can respect that,” he said, one corner of his mouth twitching up in a half-smile.

“Of course, the date hasn’t technically  _started_  yet,” Castiel added and Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise then a broad grin spread across his face and he tugged gently on Cas’ tie, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together gently. It was a soft, swift kiss, more experimental than passionate and they soon drew apart, Dean blushing furiously while Castiel grinned.

“Woo! Go doc Novak! You kiss that hot guy!” A student called, wolf whistling loudly.

“Yes, thank you Garth,” Cas called back, not taking his eyes from Dean as he tucked his tie back into his waistcoat mutely, trying to control his red face. “Should we go?”

“Sure,” Dean managed, “where to? I don’t know this area well...”

“Probably not somewhere around here, too many students,” Castiel said, looking around at the people milling around.

“Dude, you just kissed me in front of all these people and now you’re worried about that?” Dean laughed as they walked back towards his car.

“No, but because there are so many students looking to eat around here most of the places that serve food are very in-and-out during peak times. I don’t know about you but I prefer not to have to inhale my lunch... I usually just eat a sandwich in my office.”

“Oh.” Well that made sense, Dean was relieved Cas wasn’t suddenly getting antsy about being seen out with him. “I know just where to go,” he grinned, a sudden flash of inspiration hitting him as they reached his sleek, black car. “Hey, has the date started yet?” He cornered Castiel before he could get into the car and Cas  _smirked_  at him.

“Not till I get in,” he replied and tilted his head up to meet Dean’s lips as he kissed him softly again.

Dean drew away with a goofy grin on his face, letting Castiel get into the car and walking around to the driver’s side, swearing loudly as he walked into the corner of the car and then stopping and taking a deep breath to calm himself. He was acting like a giddy seventeen-year-old, Cas was going to think he was a moron. When he finally got into the car and turned on the engine he felt more like himself than he had all day.

 

Less than fifteen minutes later, in which Dean reluctantly let Castiel fiddle with his radio and retune half the stations from classic rock to classical or some weird pop he couldn’t identify, they pulled up outside Harvelle’s diner. It was an unusual place, decorated more like a bar than a diner and attracting clientele that Dean was sure were more likely to carry a gun than a cellphone, but he’d known Ellen Harvelle his whole life and she made the  _best_  pie.

“Hey Ellen!” He shouted as they walked in, the bell above the door jingling merrily.

“Dean? What are you doing here at lunchtime on a weekday?” Ellen sounded both pleased and worried, coming around from behind the counter to give him a hug and a kiss.

“It’s lunchtime, I’m hungry,” he grinned, back in his comfort zone.

“Well you know we always love to see ya, take your pick,” she motioned to the empty diner, “Mondays are always deader’n a doornail.”

“Awesome,” he led Cas to a booth and they slid in on opposite sides while Ellen brought them a couple of menus.

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friend?”

“Castiel,” Cas held out his hand with a warm smile before Dean had a chance to answer, “it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

If Ellen had been the kind of woman to fluster easily she would probably have blushed but since she wasn’t she just took his hand and shook it firmly. “Ellen Harvelle, pleasure’s mine. Dean doesn’t often bring his buddies by,” she turned to Dean who was looking at the menu even though he knew most of it off by heart. “How’ve you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in an age, would it kill ya to pick up a phone once in a while? I hear from Sam more often than I hear from you and we live in the same city!”

Dean looked up and fixed her with a lazy stare. “Sorry Ellen, I’ve just been busy with work, you know? I promise I’ll swing by another time and we can catch up but I’m kind of  _on a date_  right now so can you quit hassling me?”

Cas chuckled as he looked at the menu and Ellen huffed in annoyance. “Well fine, but I’ll hold you to that promise. Any drinks?”

“I’ll take a coke, Cas?”

“Just water, please, I probably shouldn’t have too much sugar today... I’m still a little wired from that ridiculous coffee.” They both laughed and Ellen raised an eyebrow before stalking off to get their drinks.

“Sorry again about that,” Dean said sheepishly when their laughter subsided.

“It’s fine, if I was unhappy about it I’d have asked Hael to replace it. Just makes me a little jittery, that’s all.”

Ellen returned with their drinks and took their food order then left them to it with a little wink at Dean. A blond girl waved as she came through from the back but after a quiet conversation with Ellen she didn’t come over and Dean was relieved – he didn’t want to have to deal with Jo just now, though he knew he’d have to talk to her later.

Cas poured himself a glass of water from the ice-filled jug Ellen had brought and Dean lifted his own glass to take a sip, trying to think of what to say next when he felt a warm pressure on his ankle and spluttered in surprise. Castiel’s face was carefully neutral and he glanced up at Dean, tilting his head to one side in a questioning motion.

“Are you okay Dean?” He asked calmly even as Dean felt Cas’ toes creeping up his calf.

“Y-yeah, fine,” he coughed, his face flaming red, “just, uh, b-bubbles,” he finished lamely.

“Oh, good,” Castiel said calmly and Dean realised he must have toed his shoe off under the table as he felt Cas’ sock circle the bone of his ankle before returning to the floor to rest against his shoe.

Dean’s work shoes were laced tight and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get them off easily without it being really noticeable so he made a mental note to get Cas back later, and gently lifted his own foot against the man’s ankle so he made it clear he knew  _exactly_  what he was up to. Castiel smiled and his nose wrinkled in the cute way Dean had been trying so hard not to notice and resumed his roaming exploration of Dean’s lower legs.

“So, uh,” Dean said when he realised the silence had gone on for an abnormal length of time, “since I basically covered the whole conversation last time why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“I don’t mind, I like listening to you speak, Dean,” Castiel said, resting his foot on Dean’s shoe and brushing his shin with his toes, “but I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

Dean couldn’t believe he was sitting here, skipping work and playing  _footsie_  with a guy he met a week ago in a coffee shop. His brother would never believe him.

“Uh, just y’know, anything really. What do you do for fun?”

“Mm, lots of things,” Cas’ eyes darkened and Dean immediately regretted the question, certain the older man was teasing him deliberately. “I enjoy jogging, as you know I go to church on Sundays so those days are usually taken up helping out around there. Sometimes they get me in to teach Sunday school, which is a lot of fun, and I have a ton of siblings so I’m rarely without someone wanting my attention for something.”

Dean listened attentively as Castiel talked about his brothers and sisters – his parents were  _really_  religious, he learned, and not only had they had oodles of children but they’d named all of them after angels – all but two of whom were younger than him. He smiled when Cas’ face lit up as he described taking Hael to see the Grand Canyon as a graduation present, and how he’d spent an entire week helping his brother Gabriel move in with his girlfriend Kali. It was wonderful to hear Castiel speak, he had a low, rough voice that Dean was sure he would never tire of hearing and the unceasing trail of Cas’ toes across his feet and legs thrilled him to the point he had no idea how the professor was managing to keep his face neutral.

“Hey,” he interrupted suddenly after Ellen whisked their plates away, “don’t you have to get back to work?” Dean suddenly realised they’d been gone a while but Castiel shook his head.

“I don’t have any classes this afternoon, I was just going to mark the rest of those essays. Once again though I find myself preferring your company, I’ll do it later,” he smiled.

“Awesome,” Dean smiled back and rubbed his ankle against Cas’.

“Awww,” he heard Jo say quietly from behind the counter and he shot her a look, realising she could probably see under their table.

“Oh, right, I meant to ask, what do the letters after your name mean? I, uh, I googled you to find out where you worked...”

“Doctor of Theology,” Cas replied simply with a little shrug, “it’s like a PhD but in my own field,” he explained.

“Woah, so when that kid said doc Novak he wasn’t kidding?”

Castiel laughed with an adorable little snort, and shook his head. “Not so much, no.”

“You boys wanting desserts?” Ellen called over from the counter – they were still the only customers so she was saving herself the walk.

“Pie!” Dean shouted back with an earnest look.

“Obviously, how about you, Cas?”

Castiel looked at the signs above her head for a minute before ordering a cake, which earned him a snort from Dean.

“Pie’s better,” he said and Cas stuck his tongue out at him impetuously.

“I like cake.”

Jo came over shortly and put their plates down in front of them then left them to it again but not before tousling Dean’s immaculate hair and dashing off before he could get her back. He picked up his fork and took a huge mouthful of pie and cream into his mouth, moaning his delight loudly. As always the crust was light and buttery and the filling was the perfect balance of sweet sugar and tart apple, rounded off with a dash of cinnamon. Perfection.

Before he’d finished enjoying his first mouthful Cas leaned over and scooped up a forkful, eating it with a thoughtful expression.

“Uh oh!” Jo said from behind the counter and giggled at Dean’s stricken expression. Castiel clearly had no idea what he’d just done and moved the morsel around his mouth carefully as if tasting every molecule.

“Mm, it  _is_  good pie, though,” he smiled and Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’re lucky I like you,” he grumbled, curling his arm protectively around his plate and shovelling in another huge bite.

Jo’s jaw dropped and she rushed out back into the kitchen shouting for Ellen. “Mom! Dean shared pie!”

 

They drove back to the university in quiet good humor, Castiel occasionally humming or singing along to a song on the radio that Dean didn’t recognise – and he groaned inwardly as he thought about how long it was going to take him to retune the stations – but didn’t make much in the way of conversation. Cas did take Dean’s hand, almost  _shyly_  Dean thought, once they were on the move and Dean was suddenly glad that the Impala wasn’t a manual as he trailed his thumb across the back of Castiel’s knuckles.

Cas didn’t get out right away when they parked up, instead taking some time to apparently learn every line on Dean’s hand then pressed his knuckles to his lips gently and drew away, a light flush across his nose and the back of his neck.

“Thanks for lunch, Dean,” he said as he got out and then sauntered off with his usual carefree air. Dean watched him walk away a few steps, stop then tilt his head to one side. He wondered what Cas was confused or thinking about, since that was the motion he had noticed almost always preceded a question. Then he turned around and walked back to the car, bending down to Dean’s window, which he hastily wound down.

“What’s up Ca-“ he began and then Castiel leaned in through the window and kissed him firmly, massaging his lips until Dean thought he was going to go insane from the touch and taste of him. Cas drew away and licked his lips, a heated look in his eyes. “I thought you didn’t kiss on the first date?” Dean was confused.

“I figured Saturday counted,” Castiel replied, “thanks for lunch.” With that he turned and walked away again, pushing his hands into his pockets and making his waistcoat ride tantalisingly high on his back. When he turned his head and met Dean’s eyes Dean  _knew_  he was doing it on purpose. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post these each as separate fics instead of one big long story, that way if I end up writing any chapters of smut people who aren't interested in it can skip anything tagged smut <3 I intend for it to be mostly fluff, but they are adults after all so I imagine smut is inevitable... eventually. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr! faeryn.tumblr.com 
> 
> I feel it should be noted that not only do I not like pie in general, I particularly dislike apple pie so I am totally guessing about what makes up good pie... alas, I fear I am going to be forced to actually eat some pie as research if I continue to write Dean in situations where he has to eat *sob*


End file.
